1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a colorant containing highlighted coated substrate by embossing the surface of a substrate to produce a recessed impression; coating this entire surface with a radiation curable fluid coating composition containing from about 0.01 to about 15 weight percent of colorant, this composition being capable of curing to form a hard layer adhering to said subtrate; exposing the coated substrate to ionizing or non-ionizing radiation to initiate the desired radiation cure of the coating, continuing to irradiate the coated substrate until the entire coating hardens, and recovering a coated substrate on which the coating follows the embossed surface and in which the recessed areas are highlighted with the colorant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation cured coatings are extensively used to enhance the appearance for floor covering and to provide the covering with resistance to staining, soiling from dirt, and the like. The floor covering is generally embossed with a pattern. An especially suitable coated floor covering is one in which the coating has been colored in order to bring out the highlights of the embossing. This effect has been created by registering a pattern on the substrate and then embossing it. This registering operation is quite costly and difficult to control.